


The Prince and the Horse

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Horse!Jean, M/M, One Shot, Prince!Marco, So yeah, geeeeee im so nervous to post this, i think marco as a prince is cute, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marco was only 4 years old, he was gifted one of the best horses from the recognized horse's breeders from Trost, as an advance payment from said city. He spends most of his days with said horse, taking care of it, and riding it.<br/>And now he's turning eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all,, Big big biiig thanks to Saphruikan! For being the first one to read this shitty fic and being so nice! :D You should totally check her awesome fic, Dichotomy! :D  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1262677/chapters/2604583  
> You'll love it! :3
> 
> And second of all,, I hope you like this thing I made :3 I excuse myself for my really low vocabulary xD But I speak Spanish as a first language, and I'm not that great xD (I have my Spanish-English dictionary to my right lol)
> 
> Enjoy! :3

_“_ Your Majesty” The old man kneeled in front of the King, lowering his head in token of respect and submission. “My people and I are incredibly grateful for all your kindness and your help fighting the enemy forces that surrounded our insignificant city.” He stopped, waiting for the answer of the King, but he made a sign for him to continue. “Since our lands are poor in what regards cattle and the time of the year is unfortunate for the harvest, I was sent here to give you a tiny gift, and then, when the time improves, we’ll send you the payment, doubled. I hope this resolution is worthy of your help, Your Majesty.”

The King cleared his throat, and moved his hand in impatient circles. “I will consider it, Lord of Trost. But first, I’d wish to see this gift you’re speaking of”.

“Of course, Your Highness. Our town is well known for its great horses, and our gift is no more than fifty of our best breeds.” The man smirked proudly, even if it was just a second. “We heard that the young Prince Marco is learning to ride on a horse. And we prepared our best horse, as an special gift for him.”

The King nodded slowly. He was indeed certain that Trost’s horses were the best. His own personal guard rode them. And he did too. Fifty horses were a great gift, especially if they were from Trost. And his son having his own first horse from Trost was just as great.

_Ten years later_

“Prince Marco!” The cry was heard all over the castle, and the young man ran through the halls, avoiding maids that were preparing the place for the ball that was just about to be held. “Prince Marco! Where are you?”

Marco laid his back on the wall of the room he just entered, and saw the young man walk fast past the door. Marco let a sigh out when he heard the voice disappearing in the commotion of the castle. Just then, he decided to take a look at the room he just entered. Three maids were staring at him, one of them trying to hold her laughter. When they realized he noticed them, they all kneeled quickly.

“Hello, Christa, Sasha, Ymir” Marco said “You can stand up” They all did as he said, but Sasha was still trying not to laugh. “What’s s funny?” He said confused.

“Poor Armin, Highness, all he wants is to get you ready for the dance” said, the petite, Christa, with a tiny, sweet smile on her face.

“But I don’t want to yet!” He complained “I didn’t even visited Jean today”

“What a strange name for a horse” murmured Ymir.

“I heard you” Replied Marco “So what? He’s a nice horse.”

“He sure is” Said Sasha, but another wave of laughter escaped her mouth and she quickly clipped it with her hands. Marco seemed irritated.

“Who are you to talk to your Prince like that?” He tried to sound angry, but he couldn’t, and they knew that.  He was raised between them, his parents were always busy, and he hated the royal life. He always ran from his teacher, Erwin, when he was a kid, and hided in the kitchens, were the royal cook, Hanji, would let him stay, and sometimes made him try her dishes. When he grew up, though, he couldn’t run from his new teacher, Levi, he was too scary even if he was two heads shorter. And now, in his eighteen birthday, he was so busy running from Armin, and all the others that tried to catch him and dress him up in all those elegant and heavy clothes, he didn’t even had the time to ride a little on his horse, Jean, to calm his nerves. Riding him always made him feel in peace. And all of the weight of being a royal blood, soon to inherit Maria’s throne, was gone.

“As if you were going to do something to us” replied Ymir.

Marco huffed and leaved the room, making sure Armin wasn’t anywhere near.

After half an hour, he finally made it to the stables. It took him a while, because whatever hallway he turned to, there he was, Armin waiting for him, almost as if he knew what he was thinking and where he was going. Well, after ten thirteen years living together, it was just expected for Armin to know that Marco spent most of his afternoon cleaning his horse, or riding him, or just sitting next to him. Oh, right, Armin also knew that Marco called Jean “him” and not “it”, so it was obvious that he was going to be there. Even though, once he arrived, Armin was nowhere t be seen.

_“Probably he realized I want to be alone just for a while_ ” he thought.

He ventured inside the stables, and when he reached the entrance to the royal ones, he wished he didn’t think that.

“ _Shit, he brought company_ ”.

Standing in front of the door was Mikasa, Eren and Armin. He knew he wouldn’t get away that easily this time. He hid behind a wooden column that supported the stables roof. He heard Armin ask the guys if they saw him around, and when they both shake their heads, he asked Eren to go with him on the search. Marco hid even further behind the support, and when they both left, he took a look to Mikasa.

Mikasa was guarding the door to the royal stables and, obviously, was going to stop him if he tried to get close and call Armin. Marco sighed and sat on the floor full of hay. He wasn’t going to make it. All he wanted was to go and pet his horse a little, probably ride him, but they wouldn’t let him get close even. He needed his head clear for the party, he knew it, his father was going to introduce him to ladies and princesses and a lot of girls. He was going to talk to lots of grown men that would just chat about politics and his future on the throne. And people were going to talk to him about ladies and princesses for him to marry. Because he was turning eighteen, he had to marry someone. And all the Lords would be there, and his father, and his uncle, his cousins, and a lot of peasants would gift him tiny things, and the Lords would gift him big things, and he would be surrounded by people. He hated parties. Especially when they tried and tried and tried to introduce girls and girls and girls to him, everyone was hoping he would choose their daughter or sister, or cousin, or whatever. Why couldn’t they see he wasn’t interested? He didn’t want to be a King, he didn’t want to marry an important Lady, or spend all his life hoping she gives birth to a boy. He was tired of it.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear a few steps getting closer to his hideout. And when he felt a poke on his head, he felt the air fade from his lungs. He slowly turned his head and saw Mikasa standing in front of him.

“Your Highness, what are you doing sitting there?” she asked quietly, as if she didn’t want to be heard, and that made it more difficult to listen to her through the scarf covering her mouth. “Everyone’s searching for you”

Marco felt the chills roll in his back. Then he hid his head between his legs. “But I need to calm down or I’ll make something stupid” He mumbled shakily. “What if I ruin it? I need to be quiet for a moment, I need to see Jean”

Mikasa sighed and kneeled next to him. “Your Highness, everything will be alright”. But Marco started to tremble. Then she sighed again. “Okay, but don’t tell Armin.”

Marco lifted his head and stared at Mikasa. “Really?” he asked, his eyes were shining. Mikasa put a finger on her mouth, telling him to stay quiet. “Really” She answered “But don’t ride him or take him outside, or Armin will notice. And try not to stay in there for too long, or the smell will stick to your skin, that’s the why Armin didn’t want you to come, you have to smell like roses” She added with a smirk.

Marco stood up quickly. “Thanks, Mikasa!” He rejoiced, and then he ran to the royal stables. Mikasa sighed again and accompanied him to make sure he didn’t get too dirty.

Marco entered the place where Jean was. The horse stared at him with clever eyes and saluted him with a whinny. Marco hugged him, but then saw Mikasa behind him and moved away. He grabbed a brush and petted the horse with it. Mikasa realized and walked a few steps back.

“Today is my birthday” said Marco “I turn eighteen” he grinned bitterly “People say I should be happy, I mean, I’m going to inherit this entire kingdom, and people will bow me and all that stuff.” He stopped petting him “But, what if I screw up? I’m not forged to be a King, I would be happy with only being a simple peasant, you know? Selling bread, or working on the fields, and not be constantly scared of all this responsibility.” He sighed and brushed the horse’s mane. “And today they expect me to talk to Lords, and be introduced to their daughters, or female relatives. People expect me to marry and be this powerful and fair King, but I’m not my father. I don’t like all of this stuff…” He sat back on a bench. “I guess I’d rather be a horse like you, right?” he smirked.

The horse turned his head and poked his face with the nose and Marco giggled at the cold touch. “Is it fun to be a horse, Jean?” The horse stared deep into his eyes, he seemed sad. Marco thought that maybe it could understand him, but he discarded the thought, it was too ridiculous.

“Marco, I think Eren and Armin are coming back, they’ll find you, and Armin’s not going to be happy” He heard Mikasa saying.

“I gotta go, buddy” he muttered.

Marco turned his back to the horse. When he was about to leave the little room, he felt something cold in his back, the nose of the horse poking his hair. Marco turned around.

“I’ll come back later, let you know about the party, okay?” he smirked. He was about to leave again, when something came to his mind, he never thought about it before, it was stupid, but, why not? Marco touched the animal’s head and posed a soft kiss on its nose. “Thanks for calming me down, buddy”

When he turned his back again, he saw Armin and Eren entering the stables. Armin didn’t seem so happy. “Your Highness, where were….?” The words were lost in his lips, he was staring behind Marco with his eyes wide open. Eren had the same expression in his face. Marco looked at Mikasa, confused, but she was also staring behind him.

Slowly, he turned his back.

The horse whined scared. His hair was shining, and everything around him was floating. Marco’s mouth fell open; the horse was flying too.

“What the---?” Eren mumbled.

The light started to shine brighter and they had to cover their eyes. Marco could see though, that the horse was changing. Its face was turning flat, and his front legs were turning into hands. The horse was no longer a horse. He didn't have a tail, and his hair was now soft and pale skin.

Marco could not believe his eyes.

When the lights finally faded, the naked body of a young man fell on the hay floor.

For a few moments, no one moved, the silence only broken by their fastened heart beats.

Marco took a step forward, but Mikasa put an arm in front of him. “Careful, Your Highness, he could be a magician.”

The man moved and lifted his head. “Don’t call me that shit” He mumbled.

Marco moved Mikasa’s arm and run to cover him with his coat. “Who are you?” He could pronounce, hashly.

“Well, you weren’t wrong with the name, somehow” the man smirked. “I’m the Prince Jean Kirschtein, heir to the throne of Rose.”

Marco lifted his head and stared at his friends. But, the Kingdom of Rose no longer existed; they lost the war against Maria fourteen years ago.

“I know it doesn’t exist anymore” Said Jean, with a sad face. “But what I say is true. During the fight, I was seventeen. I was in the woods, escaping from a traitor that tried to kill me while we were travelling somewhere safe, and I made the mistake to encounter a witch by mistake. She was so angry I destroyed her garden she turned me into a horse. There was a warrior too, and he convinced a male witch to make it less suffering. The magician then cursed me, saying I would be a horse until…” He stopped talking and gazed into Marco’s eyes “….Until true love’s kiss found me”

Marco blushed like a tomato and fell on his butt while trying to move away. He couldn’t hear his friends, nor could he see his environment. All he could sense was the eyes in front of him, gazing into his.

“I—I—“ Marco didn’t know what to say.

“You say you were seventeen?” Eren sudden talk made him recover his senses. “Doesn’t that make you… Thirty or something?”

“Thirty one” mumbled Armin.

Jean touched his face. “What? How old do I look?”

“Like seventeen, eighteen…” Mikasa answered.

“I guess… Maybe it’s a side effect?” Marco inquired.

Jean looked at him and Marco’s face flushed again. “Probably” said Jean.

“How did you end up in Trost?” asked Armin.

“After they turned me into a horse, they sold me to a dealer.” He looked at Marco again. “The thing about me being one fine breed was pure bullshit, honestly”

Marco giggled. And everyone finally tensed down. Jean explained to them a little more, before Armin realized he was only with Marco’s coat. They silently took him to the castle, and there, they let him take a bath (he still smelled like horse shit) and gave him a change of (Marco’s) clothes. Marco was already calm by the time the party started, and Armin could finally put some royally decent clothes on, even if he still complained about them being too heavy.

When the ball finally started, Marco had to talk, as he already expected, to lots of Lords, and be introduced to lots of people. But he wasn’t afraid he’d screw up this time, for his “horse” was next to him all the time.

“So, have you met Lady Mina?” His father asked when Jean was called by Armin.

“Yes father.” He said.

“What do you think of her?” Marco took his time to answer.

“Father, I ought to tell you this before you arrange anything.” His father looked at him, with a confused face. His face was soft and tired. His eyes looked sad, but always with a bit of a spark. Marco’s mother died when he was young, and that was the reason he spend most of his time with the servants of the castle. Sometimes, his father would visit him, and talk to him, and tell him stories. He was a lovely man; obviously, Marco had inherited all his goodwill. His father would understand. “Father, I’m…” he gulped “I’m in love”

His father opened his eyes “Really? Who is she?”

Marco gulped again. “Him”

His father opened his eyes even wider, so much, Marco was scared for a moment the eyeballs would fall from his face. “Who is he?”

Marco couldn’t help feeling extremely relieved. Of course his father understood. He pointed at Jean. Marco’s father nodded. After the party, they explained everything to him, Jean’s past, his condition for years, and the reason he turned into human again. Marco’s father was a kind man, and he allowed it, even if Jean was, for years, the enemy’s Prince. But he sensed Jean’s spirit was good, and, as his son, it wasn’t full of desire for power.

The couple married a year later. And even if some people didn’t agree with the Prince marrying another man, no one could deny that they were happy, and also fair with their people.

The kingdom of Maria was a prosper kingdom from then.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you liked this One Shot, and I hope that, even if the end was rushed, and my English wasn't that great, you got to enjoy it a little at least n.n
> 
> See y'all! o/~~


End file.
